memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Games
Through a licensing process similar to the publishing licenses granted to create comics, novels, and collectibles, Paramount Pictures has granted the rights to market Star Trek games of various sorts through a number of different production and design companies. Originally, some Star Trek: The Original Series games were based on the publishing license begun for Franz Joseph's designs in the 1970s. With the transition of ownership when the franchise became the property of Paramount, and the later success of the ''Star Trek'' movies and Star Trek: The Next Generation, a licensing office associated with the productions took stricter control of the franchise's image. Designers of Star Trek merchandise were discouraged from creating spinoffs and depictions that varied from the style and details of the franchise as seen in filmed productions. One of the oldest games, Star Fleet Battles, was allowed to continue as a licensee, but without "Star Trek" in its name. This game was forbidden to mention the Enterprise in relation to Captain James T. Kirk, Spock, or any of the televised characters; however, it was granted rights to use all situations and vessels described in Franz Joseph's Star Trek Star Fleet Technical Manual and certain TAS and TOS episodes (including the Kzinti). Games are produced by artists and designers not affiliated with franchise production staff, and filmed productions usually disregard events and situations in them as apocryphal, although some designs and references have been added in every one of the various Star Trek series and spinoffs. Board and video games based on Star Trek are not exclusively licensed; several different companies have released many different types of games. Actors who exclusively played roles in these productions are listed in the articles for the games themselves. Tabletop wargames, roleplaying games and collectible card games Heritage Models *''Star Trek: Adventure Gaming in the Final Frontier'' FASA *''Star Trek: The Role Playing Game'' Last Unicorn Games *'' '' *''Star Trek: Red Alert!'' (Diskwars/Component-style game) Decipher *''Star Trek Customizable Card Game'' *'' '' Amarillo Design Bureau and (formerly) Task Force Games The Star Fleet Universe series of games *''Federation Commander'' *''Federation and Empire'' *'' '' *''Star Fleet Battles'' *''Star Fleet Battle Force'' *''Star Fleet Missions'' SkyBox International * Star Trek: The Card Game Tsukuda Hobby * Star Trek: The Invasion of Klingon Empire * * Enterprise: Role Play Game In Star Trek Non-RPG board, card and VCR/DVD games Star Trek: The Original Series-based and movie era-based games * Space Checkers by Pacific Game Co. * by Ideal * by Hasbro * by Milton Bradley * Star Trek: Starfleet Game by McDonald's * by Palitoy * Star Trek Edition Trivia Game by Golden Press * Star Trek Limited Edition Monopoly by USAopoly * Star Trek: The Final Frontier by Toys & Games Limited * Star Trek: The Game by Classic Games * FASA "Micro-Adventures" ** ** Star Trek: Starship Duel I ** Star Trek: Starship Duel II ** Star Trek: Struggle for the Throne * Franklin Mint ** ''Star Trek'' Commemorative Chess Set (standard chess game) ** ''Star Trek'' Commemorative Checker Set (standard checkers game) ** ''Star Trek'' Tridimensional Chess Set * ''Star Trek'' UNO by Mattel * West End Games ** Star Trek: The Adventure Game ** Star Trek: The Enterprise4 Encounter ** ''Star Trek III'' - Three Solitaire Games In One! * [[Trivial Pursuit - Star Trek Edition VCR Game|Trivial Pursuit - Star Trek Edition VCR Game]] by Telstar Video Entertainment * Fundex ** Star Trek Scrabble ** ''Star Trek'' Collector's Edition UNO ** All About Trivia: Star Trek * Mayfair Games ** Star Trek Catan * Bandai ** Star Trek Deck Building Game--The Original Series Premiere Edition Star Trek: The Next Generation-based games * Decipher ** How To Host A Mystery - Star Trek: The Next Generation ** Star Trek: The Next Generation - A Klingon Challenge ** Star Trek: The Next Generation - Borg Q-Uest (unreleased) * ''Star Trek: The Next Generation'' Collector's Edition Monopoly by USAopoly * Star Trek: The Next Generation - The Final Frontier by Canada Games * Star Trek: The Next Generation - Game of the Galaxies by Cardinal Games * Star Trek: The Next Generation - Romulan Challenge by MMG Ltd. * Star Trek: The Next Generation: The Game by Classic Games * [[Star Trek: The Next Generation: The Game (UK)|''Star Trek: The Next Generation: The Game (UK)]] by BMI Holdings Ltd * ''Star Trek: The Next Generation: The Board Game by Component Game Systems * Franklin Mint ** ''Star Trek: The Next Generation'' Commemorative Chess Set (standard chess game) ** ''Star Trek: The Next Generation'' Commemorative Checker Set (standard checker game) ** ''Star Trek: The Next Generation'' Tridimensional Chess Set * Terrace by Terrace Games * ''Star Trek: The Next Generation'' Chess Game (standard chess game; several producers) * ''Son'a Ambush'' by Last Unicorn Games * Bandai ** Star Trek Deck Building Game--The Next Generation: Premiere Edition ** Star Trek Deck Building Game--The Next Generation: The Next Phase Star Trek: Deep Space Nine-based games * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine: The Board Game by Component Game Systems Star Trek "Prime Universe"-based games NOTE: "Prime Universe" refers to the Star Trek continuity established prior to the release of 2009's . The games listed in this section combine elements from several of these series & movies. * Mattel ** Star Trek Trivia Game ** Star Trek Scene It? (co-produced with Screenlife) * USAopoly ** ''Star Trek'' "Continuum Edition" Monopoly ** ''Star Trek'' "Klingon Edition" Monopoly * WizKids ** Star Trek: Fleet Captains ** Star Trek Heroclix: Tactics ** Star Trek: Attack Wing "New Universe"-based games NOTE: "New Universe" refers to the Star Trek continuity established in 2009's and 2013's . Games listed here contain elements and extrapolations from these two films only. * Star Trek: Expeditions by WizKids Electronic tabletop and hand-held games Bandai *Pair Match Coleco *''Star Trek: The Electronic Game'' *''Star Trek II'' Video Game Watch Konami *''Star Trek: 25th Anniversary'' LCD Video Game *''Star Trek'' LCD Video Game Mego *''Star Trek'' Super Phaser II Target Game *''Star Trek'' Phaser Battle Game *''Star Trek'' Telescreen Console Micro Games of America (MGA) *''Star Trek: First Contact'' Portable Arcade Game Milton Bradley *''Star Trek: Phaser Strike'' for the Mattel/Radica *''Star Trek Edition 20Q'' Tiger Electronics *''Star Trek: The Next Generation'' LCD Video Game *2-XL Robot ** Star Trek: The Next Generation - Blinded by the Light MORE TO BE ADDED Home video games "Whole Timeline" refers to all series at the point of production. Compilation packs * Star Trek Action Pack * Star Trek Collection * Star Trek Commander's Edition * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine PC Pack * Star Trek Emissary Gift Set * Star Trek: Federation Compilation * Star Trek: Federation Gift Pak * Gamefest: Star Trek Classics * Star Trek Gift Set * The Star Trek: The Next Generation Collection * Star Trek: Starfleet Gift Pak Arcade games Pinball games * Star Trek, 1979 version * Star Trek, 1991 version * Video games * Star Trek: Strategic Operations Simulator * Star Trek: Borg Contact * Star Trek: Voyager - The Arcade Game Wireless mobile games * Star Trek: First Duty * * Star Trek: Prime Directive (unreleased) * Star Trek: Rivals * Star Trek: The Birds of Prey * Star Trek: The Cold Enemy * Star Trek: The Mobile Game Slot machines * External link * TrekCore Gaming Museum de:Spiele fr:Jeux nl:Spellen pl:Gry sv:Spel Category:Merchandise Games